Conexiones ocultas
by Ilusion-dark4
Summary: ambos sabían que era imposible, que no podía ser pero estaban ahí frente a frente. uno completamente atado en todo sentido mientras el otro se aferraría a lo que tanto había buscado. ahora si es Yaoi. Datastormshipping


después de aquel emocionante duelo entre el y Revolver, nada volvió a ser igual.

primer lugar, al parecer todos tenían una especie de fascinación por meterse en su plan de venganza. unos por querer ayudar tales como Aoi y su hermano mayor Akira, volviéndose mas un estrobo que una ayuda y peor aun, creen comprenderlo. algunos porque alguien muy querido para ellos se vio involucrado y tenían el deber moral de rescatarlos, embarrándolo en el problema tal como el caso de Go Onizuka para el final el casi resolviendo el problema. otros por simple moda de seguirlo al ser considerado un heroe del mundo Virtual V-rains, la novedad, incluso llegar a pensar que era un show montado para entretener a diferencia de los espectáculos de Blue Angel y Go Onizuka.

No comprendía como era que su popularidad había crecido tanto si mantenía un bajo perfil y no montaba tanto show, incluso en el colegio, no mantenía platicas mas que con Naoki (si es que podia llamar platica al casi monologo del peliverde) y en su mochila o casillero pillaba una que otra carta romántica que no se molestaba en responder. cuando explico esto a su casi hermano mayor, el rio bastante animado secundado de la inteligencia artificial. pues, citando las palabras de Shoichi: Yusaku destacaba por no querer destacar. después de eso, Ai se encargaba de burlarse en buena parte las razones bastante obvias hasta que el chico de ojos esmeraldas lo hizo callar con el botón de volumen.

segundo lugar, al parecer su personaje alterno era constantemente cazado por los caballeros de Hanói por lo medios que serán posibles, aumentando el riesgo de ser descubierto. esto no le extraño mucho, puesto sabia desde un principio que intentaría detenerlo en su objetivo de llegar a la verdad sobre su secuestro y destruir definitivamente a esta organización aunque tuviera que derrotar a grandes colosos como SOL Tecnologics. incluso llego a ver a los lugartenientes de Revolver durante una de las tantas cacerías hacia su persona.

y hablando de el.

Como tercer punto: el líder de la organización quería atraparlo a toda costa según lo escucho de sus caballeros, sin embargo, había algo diferente en su presencia. seguía luciendo tan intimidante y arrebatador como lo conoció en vez primera pero al mismo tiempo, pensativo y levemente melancólico. Yusaku definitivamente se le hizo extraño pero culpaba a las extenuantes horas de búsqueda y duelos que vivía en el ciberespacio que lo hacia ver cosas y mas sobre si mismo, porque desde ese duelo con el. En el cual incluso llego a pensar que realmente perdería si no fuera porque sus recuerdos de aquella persona llegaron a el en el momento indicado. sentía cada duelo tan monótono.

reconocía claramente la calidad de cada duelista pero no le provocaban nada, no había nada. antes de Revolver, aun cuando no disfrutaba de batallas aun cuando fueran enemigos y sentirse satisfecho por los resultados, el podía manejar cada duelo con mucha tranquilidad aun en momentos de presión. pero con el líder de los caballeros de Hanói, eso se perdió. las emociones que creyó bloqueadas lograron salir tanto en el primer duelo en las tablas aerodeslizantes como en tierra.

pánico, esperanza, miedo, furia, excitación ante lo inesperado, ansia de ganar, realmente estaba peleando por sus objetivos ante un enemigo que podía pararle los pies y era tan competitivo tanto nivel hacker como duelista.

definitivamente Revolver llego para dejar una huella bastante profunda en su persona. como un intento casi necesitado de volver a revivir esas emociones, solia pensar en su batalla contra el con resultados parciales pero lograban tranquilizarlo lo suficiente tal como lo hacia esa amable voz de sus memorias. pero hubo algo que le llamo la atención y fue gracias por culpa de Ai una noche que estaban revisando unos datos sobre el posible paradero de la cede de los caballeros de Hanói con el plan de Hackearlo y descifrar aun mas secretos.

-" ** _oi Yusaku-sama estuve pensando en algo que note en tu duelo con Revolver"_** _-dijo en tono pensativo, sabe que eso paso ya unos días y quizá se ganaría una reprimenda por atreverse a interrumpir con su frecuente insistencia en hacer una platica con el indiferente chico de ojos esmeralda._

 ** _-¿que ocurre Ai?-_** _contesto sin dejar de teclear comandos y revisar las múltiples ventanas expuestas de su pantalla en la seguridad de su hogar. era bastante tarde y dentro de un par de horas iria a la escuela y era necesario dormirse aunque sea un poco pero en realidad no quería hacerlo, en tan solo pensar que podía tener pesadillas horrorosas que lo harían sentir peor de lo que estaba en un principio, disminuía su deseo en tomar descanso._

 _-" **note que el tipo ese, el líder de los Caballero de Hanói estaba algo preocupado cuando le dijiste que eras una de las victimas del caso Lost"-** dijo ligeramente, como si no fuera la gran cosa._

 _- **por su puesto que lo estaría, después de todo sere yo quien desmantele toda su organización-** dijo con seguridad y determinación sin dejar de escribir._

 _- **no, no esa clase de preocupación. diría yo, estaba mas preocupado por ti que por el** -el poseedor de ojos esmeraldas dejo de teclear por ese sencillo comentario. Eso lo hizo recordar esa batalla desde otra perspectiva. Y efectivamente, Revolver se notaba discretamente preocupado por el, sus comentarios incluso su guardia baja ante su ultima jugada. Cerro los ojos intentando no pensar en profundizar el tema, en no interesarse el porque de su reacción si es su enemigo._

 _- **no digas tonterías Ai. No tiene razones para actuar así. Mejor enfócate en buscar información sino mejor cállate-** ordeno prácticamente el hacker volviendo a teclear. El reflejo de la pantalla revelaba delicadamente el tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas. _

Esta bien. Admitía que quedo impresionado, realmente impresionado con ese duelo. Que una persona lograra sacarlo de su coraza de esa forma, que lo haya hecho hablar de su pasado con tanta franqueza, no cualquiera. Akira también lo hizo pero con ventaja al leer los archivos de las industria, si no fuera por eso, ni siquiera se hubiera interesado en su persona, a no ser que tuviera relación su hermana.

No debía mostrarse interesado en su enemigo jurado mas que en vencerlo nuevamente y en definitiva. Pero eso no explicaba los crecientes latidos de su corazón ante la mención de su nombre y el deseo ferviente de volverlo a ver. Hasta que una tarde mirando el ocaso cerca de la playa donde su amigo decidió estacionarse en vender sus especialidades, tomo la decisión de buscar a Revolver, pues al parecer poseía mayor conocimiento del caso Lost. Debe saber Aun mas que la información que dio el archivo que robo de la red de Sol Tecnologics y de paso satisfacer su deseo de ver… saber la verdad.

Decir que su situación de cacería mutua era chocante e innecesaria.

Justo cuando Yusaku (obviamente en su avatar de Playmaker) tenia de frente a Revolver y ansiaba tener su duelo contra el para sacarle la verdad aun si Ai tenia que comérselo entero (esperaba no llegar a eso) interferían uno de sus Comandantes Para hacerle de frente impidiendo que se acercara a su líder. Si no fuera poco, Blue Angel y el ahora llamado Dark Onizuka empezaban a interferir como si fueran su aliado, formando sin querer o ni desear un trio de héroes contra la malvada organización de Caballeros de Hanoi.

Se estaba volviendo un fastidio.

Asi que una noche en link Vrains decidió Salir a pasear para despejarse de las constantes riñas de los soldados y los tercos tenientes contra su persona. Aprovechando uno de los espacios menos transitados a una hora donde la gente se estaba desconectando para descansar. El ambiente virtual estaba tranquilo mientras el paseaba por su aerodeslizador, incluso AI estaba tomando una siesta.

Entonces siente una ligera perturbación en la tormenta de datos, alguien estaba montando la misma línea que el. Dejo de lado su postura tranquila y se preparo para un posible duelo hasta que tuvo a su lado al invasor. Esos cabellos rojo fuego y mascara eran imposibles de confundir entre tantos avatares.

-Revolver-murmuro en completo estado de alerta, afilando la mirada esperando la típica conversación que los llevara a tener un duelo, el cual ansiaba desde hace tiempo. Sin embargo, el lider de los caballeros de Hanoi paso de el sin decir absolutamente nada, como si no lo hubiera visto. Playmaker ligeramente confundido por esa situación fuera de lugar, lo siguió. Sabia perfectamente que podía ser una trampa y estando solo sin el apoyo de Soichi, casi indefenso. Pero quería respuestas ya.

Lo siguió en una especie de carrera Que podía llamarse amistosa, pues ninguno de los dos parecía tener un rumbo fijo a donde ir y tampoco estaba ese ambiente competitivo entre ellos. O eso era hasta que el chico de ropa blanca aterriza en un tejado con vista a la nocturna ciudad virtual. Playmaker no dudo en seguirlo sin antes verificar que no hubiese algún secuas que interfiriera.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un rato y se volvía incomodo a cada Segundo. El héroe de todo el mundo virtual dio unos pasos y antes de que pudiera decir todo el nombre completo del lider de los caballeros de Hanoi.

 **-te propongo un trato.-**

 **-no tengo nada que negociar contigo-**

 **-es algo simple. Por esta noche. No combatiremos-** esto sorprendió ligeramente a chico de ojos verdes. El ojidorado se giro despacio con una postura relajada, como si no le importara en lo mas mínimo estar con alguien que tenia una IA capaz de comérselo.

 **-¿Por qué crees que aceptaría?-**

- **sin temor a equivocarme puedo decir que también estas cansado de estar peleado.-** entonces el hacker de múltiple color en su cabello se percato que Revolver no tenia activado su disco de duelo. Se molesto ligeramente porque el tono seguro y parcialmente pedante que uso y aun mas porque tenia razón.

- **solo por esta ocasión _Hanoi_ -**el pelirrojo sonrio ligeramente y volvió su vista al mirador. Playmaker se acerco a el con una sana distancia, mirando sin ver el falso paisaje de la ciudad. Puesto estaba en total alerta. Mientras Revolver estaba muy calmado mirando las pequeñas luces de la ciudad brillaban. Todavía seguía sin creer que muchas personas preferían vivir en ese lugar que en la realidad. Si en el mundo virtual es una gran comodidad pero no dejaba de ser falso.

De ser por el, simplemente estaría viviendo en el mundo real con visitas esporádicas al link vrains.

Pero no, tenia que estar al mando dentro de ese lugar y guiar las circunstancias a su camino correcto para su beneficio. Cosa que estaba orgulloso.

Pero esa noche no.

Esa noche solo quería ser un chico normal que disfrutaba del paisaje nocturno virtual. Claro, no conto con la compañía de Playmaker, no fue una sorpresa que el lo siguiera e intentara tener un duelo para sacarle la información del caso Lost. Miro de reojo al chico, no sabia que edad tendría actualmente, pues lo conoció de muy joven. Tenia la intuición que tendría su edad o mas joven.

Dejo de verlo levemente avergonzado. Desde Hace tiempo que supo que el chico fue su "amigo" de aquel entonces, no había parado de pensarle. Preguntándose muchas cosas sobre su vida, pero poco a poco se estaban tornando mas personales, sentía incluso su corazón latir con un poco mas de fuerza al tan solo pensar que si no fueran por sus circunstancias, tal vez tendrían una sana rivalidad. Definitivamente tenia que enfocarse que eso no ocurría jamás.

El chico lo odiaba tanto que No le creería ni una palabra. Y aunque lo hiciera, lo detestaría por su acciones contra el mundo virtual aunque tuviera buenas razones.

Playmaker mantuvo su guardia alta ante el menor movimiento del líder de los caballeros de Hanoi. Sin embargo, el chico de cabellos rojizos al no estar en una postura bélica, el ambiente de su alrededor era muy tranquilo. Así que no se tardo mucho para empezar a relajar su postura aunque de forma gradual. Las luces de la ficticia ciudad eran bonitas y la noche acogedora, tan perfecta como puede ofrecer un espacio virtual. Se apoyo en el barandal dándole la espalda a la ciudad mientras Revolver estaba de pie en una postura abierta, casi con su guardia baja o eso era hasta que empieza a moverse.

 **-ya es tarde Playmaker** -el aludido frunció el seño ante la señalización de lo obvio.

- **sera mejor que vayas a descansar. Incluso los héroes tienen que dormir un poco-** sin evitar el cálido tono en su voz, bromeo el líder de los caballeros con una tenue sonrisa dejando desconcertado al héroe de ojos esmeralda. Revolver en un parpadeo se desconecto dejando un leve rastro de pixeles. Al poco rato, Playmaker hace lo mismo no tanto porque su enemigo lo dijo, sino porque tenia razón. Ya pasaba de la 1am.

Una vez desconectado y sintió ese breve cansancio por el uso excesivo de la computadora pero se repuso rápidamente con un discreto gruñido.

¿Quién se creía Revolver para decirle eso? El es un adulto Y puede cuidarse solo perfectamente.

Pero…

Un suave calor inundo su pecho asi como un ligero rubor al recordar el tono tan amable que uso con el. Shoichi era de las pocas personas que eran francas, que se preocupaban verdaderamente por el. Pero el escuchar a Revolver hablar así, le hizo recordar a su amigo en aquella prisión.

Se recargo en la pared sintiéndose levemente confundido por la furia y la añoranza de esa calidez.

…

Sabia que fue estúpido y arriesgado en haberse comportado así pero no pudo evitarlo.

Sencillamente Revolver no se resistió a mostrar ese cálido lado que tenia oculto en si mismo y presenciar esa mirada shockeada en Playmaker.

Le pareció adorablemente confundida.

El líder de los caballeros de hanoi se guardo ese recuerdo en las profundidades de su mente. Quizá nunca la volvería a ver. Al menos en esos términos.

…

Para sorpresa de los dos. En varias noches irregulares se volvían a topar casi en el mismo punto. Al principio se desconcertaron cuando a la cuarta noche de su primer encuentro, se volvieron a ver. Incluso pensaron de forma simultanea que tenían algún chip rastreador que coloco el otro de alguna forma pero lo descartaron, ni siquiera tocaron las mismas cosas en esa noche. Y tal como aquel momento, dieron una pequeña tregua de paz.

Como una especie de búsqueda mutua, terminaban coincidiendo en el mismo sitio cada ciertas noches, a veces al mismo tiempo y otras uno ya Estaba ahí de pie tranquilamente.

 **-ya que parece que tenemos una especie de fascinación por este lugar. ¿Qué te parece una tregua permanente aquí?-** ofreció Revolver en voz diplomática en la sexta noche que se veian en menos de 15 dias. Una cantidad bastante cuantiosa para ser enemigos jurados.

- **esta bien. Pero no dudes que si veo a uno de sus Caballeros aquí, no dudare en acabarte-** respondió sin verlo Playmaker mientras se apoyaba en el barandal viendo la ciudad. Su mente luchaba entre dos opiniones diferentes ante esa situación tan peculiar.

Punto 1: ni siquiera debería estar ahí, de pie en paz con su enemigo jurado.

Punto 2: no debería fraternizar con el enemigo, quizá Revolver no es tramposo o un sucio timador pero nada aseguraba que el mantuviera su tregua.

Punto 3: ¿Por qué debería cumplir con su palabra? El puede perfectamente obligar a AI a comerse a Revolver y obtener valiosa información.

¿pero porque no lo hacia? ¿Por qué se detenía? Porque aunque le costaba aceptarlo. Yusaku le agradaba; un poco; el líder de los caballeros de Hanoi. Le hacia sentir como si fuera una persona normal. No lo trataba como si fuera cristal como otros, tampoco lo vitoreaba, además, no ha intentado saber su identidad respetando su tregua en ese lugar. Claro a veces se le escapaba uno que otro comentario relacionado pero no insistía en el tema, siendo francos, el hacia lo mismo.

Definitivamente si hubiera conocido a Revolver en otro momento, tal vez lo hubiera considerado un amigo de verdad.

 **-te tomare la palabra Anon-San** -esa es otra cosa, Revolver empezó a llamarlo de esa forma a la cuarta noche de verse. Cuando le dijo que ese no era su nombre, el pelirrojo respondió que en ese lugar, no le importaba. Se sentía levemente cohibido por la forma tan suave que decía ese nombre, incluso se pregunto de forma estúpida como sonaría su nombre en los labios de Revolver.

Tenia que marcar distancia cuanto antes pero… ahí seguía de pie junto al pelirrojo en un dulce silencio, reprochándose por volverse tan débil.

- **Anon-san has estado mas callado de lo usual-** giro su vista hacia la mascara de Revolver. La noche favorecía que sus ojos dorados lucieran mas aunque se opacaran por el cristal de la mascara. Su rostro neutral ante una pregunta indirecta por poco lo desconcierta.

- **nada importante-**

 **-si no fuera asi, no fruncirías el seño de forma tan pronunciada-** rio el líder de los caballero de hanoi en una mezcla entraña de superioridad y encanto.

- **hmpt, ahora pretendes conocerme-** respondió molesto ante el atrevimiento. El pelirrojo no respondió, no por falta de creatividad sino para no decir mas de lo que debía. Cualquier palabra lo dejaría en evidencia ante el suspicaz hacker, asi que atino con emitir una discreta sonrisa ante esas palabras agresivas.

Playmaker tuvo la decencia de lucir ligeramente apenado. Aunque el líder de los caballeros de hanoi es su enemigo, mantenía un firme respeto a el y su tregua, además era el único honorable en toda la organización. No podía evitarlo, eran sus defensas erguidas que protegían su magullado corazón e intentaba con mucho esfuerzo no encariñarse con Revolver.

- **te veo en otro momento Playmaker-** el ojiesmeralda vio con un nudo en la garganta como se marchaba su compañero nocturno. Dejando detrás de si en su pecho un ligero vacío y la necesidad de decirle que se quedara un poco mas.

Una vez que se fue, soltó el aire que no supo en que momento lo retuvo y se maldijo a si mismo por su debilidad. Decidió irse también y aun es temprano para sus estándares así que mejor que ocuparse para borrar toda huella digital de Playmaker.

…

Pasaron unos días mas y nuevamente Yusaku bajo la apariencia de Playmaker se enfrentaba en un duelo contra Revolver en el corazón de la ciudad virtual haciendo una tormenta de datos tan fuerte que los curiosos no podían ni ver o acercarse. Tal como la primera vez, el duelo lo desafiaba intensamente, su pecho ardía en mil emociones y su mente carburaba a su máxima capacidad. Revolver había bloqueado sus cartas de trampa y la habilidad de convocar monstruos link mayores a 3. No solo eso, le superaba con 3100 puntos de vida y el apenas le restaba 1500. A pesar que el tenia 3 monstruos en el campo y el tan solo dos, estaba limitado por el efecto de uno de ellos.

Un duelo muchísimo más desafiante que el primero que tuvieron.

Y no podía estar mas fascinado con eso. Sin embargo, no podía perder, habían apostado la verdad del caso Lost y su libertad a ser convertido en un Another. Aun con las insistencias de Revolver de dejar de involucrarse, algo se le había vuelto habito desde hace poco. No renunciaría y mucho menos perdería.

No podía perder, no podía.

…

Tras unas breves horas difíciles y por muy poco margen de supervivencia, logro vencer a Revolver. Tal como era esperado del líder de los caballeros de Hanoi, le entrego la tarjeta con la información que Exigía Playmaker, pero antes de que pudiera alejarse serenamente, Ai decidió que era mejor acabar con el problema de Raiz. Sin una orden previa, ataco al pelirrojo a base de mordiscos, aun cuando Revolver logro evadir varios ataques, no salio ileso. La inteligencia artificial que denominaban Ignis se comio el hombro derecho y parte del pie izquierdo.

Si no fuera por uno de sus generales que le ayudo a escapar, el estaría mas que perdido.

- ** _aun tiene buen sabor. Lastima que se escapo Playmaker-Sama-_** ronroneo la pequeña figurilla humanoide con una mueca levemente decepcionada y satisfecha. Ante la falta de respuesta del héroe, la inteligencia artificial volvió a insistir.

 ** _-¿Playmaker-sama?-_**

 **-no vuelvas a atacar sin que te lo ordene Ai-** dijo en voz severa y fría, tan fria que el monigote morado tembló. Playmaker dio media vuelta a sus pasos para irse de ahí antes de que revelara lo que pasaba en realidad en su mente. Estaba asustado, terriblemente asustado.

Su mente por poco queda frita al saber que si Ai se comía a Revolver, jamás lo volvería a ver. Si bien, puede volver con otro avatar, la idea de que no volvería a ver esos ojos dorados o el cabello rojo como llamas, su corazón se paralizo. No solo perdería a quien secretamente consideraba un amigo, sino talvez un medio para encontrar a aquel que lo había ayudado en su infierno.

Parte de el, se sentía culpable. Por estar tonteando con el líder de los caballeros de Hanoi había descuidado sus investigaciones un poco. Quizá era la estrategia de Revolver desde el inicio. Distraerlo para hacerlo desistir de una forma sutil. Gruño por esa baja manipulación pero no volvería a caer.

Volvió al mundo real satisfecho por los resultados, sintiendo su pecho vibrar por tanta energía y emociones que era abrumador.

 **-¿estas bien Yusaku?-** rápidamente fue abordado por Shoichi preocupado. El ojiesmeralda afirmo un poco mas calmado, serenando al mayor.

- **menudo espectáculo que has montado. Nos costara varios desvelos en borrar toda evidencia** -bromeo el ojimorado volviendo a su asiento frente a su computador. Yusaku lo siguió mientras activaba su disco de duelo para analizar los datos otorgados por Revolver y descubrir la verdad.

Duraron varias horas Descriptando gran parte del documento, ninguno de los dos esperaba que estuviese tan bien protegido. Por lo tanto debía ser autentico. Fue muy difícil pero lograron conseguir una parte del archivo el cual explicaba que el proyecto Hanoi trataba de crear la inteligencia artificial perfecta para ayudar a los humanos, sin embargo, para ello requerían la experimentación y convivencia con algunos sujetos de prueba. Una vez finalizada la primera parte del plan. los intereses De ambos bandos se vio reflejada, una parte, la de Sol Tecnologics en realidad querían era que esta inteligencia se apoderara de los cuerpos humanos y tenerlos bajo su control y para ello, necesitaban desprender la conciencia de su cuerpo, volverlos Anothers. Básicamente dominar el mundo. Sin embargo, la inteligencia adquirió libre albedrio y al ser inocente en términos manipulables podía hacer muchísimo daño. Así que los caballeros de Hanoi tenían que capturarla primero y eliminarla.

Eso decía una parte del documento.

Tanto Souchi como Yusaku se sintieron peor que cobayas de testeo ante tanta maldad y propósitos corrompidos. Y decidieron no solo destruir a los caballeros, también a Sol Tecnologics. Dicho esto los dos se dispusieron a trabajar en primeramente borrar todo rastro de Playmaker así como cualquier documento testimonial y planear su siguiente movimiento.

- ** _oi Yusaku-Sama-_**

 **-¿Qué quieres Ai?-**

- **no has visto lo que tome de Revolver. Es muy extraño sabes** -dijo el pequeño ojo moviendose un poco confundido.

 **-¿es mas sobre el proyecto Hanoi?**

 **- _no, bueno, no se exactamente. Es extraño. Parecer se mas un recuerdo-_**

 **-¿un recuerdo? Eso es nuevo Ai-** el mayor interfirio intrigado ante eso. No era común que los avatares tuvieran acceso a los recuerdos, suelen estar demasiado profundos porque esta involucrado mas en su lado humano y eso es mas difícil de ingresar sin tomar en cuenta que pueden provocar un daño cerebral.

- **déjanos verlo.-** Yusaku empezó a teclear comandos para acceder a los datos de Ai. Cualquier información que los llevara a desenmascarar a ambas organizaciones no debía pasar por alto.

Resulto ser un audio, algo débil debido que se daño por la interferencia tan brutal de la inteligencia artificial pero aun así lograron rescatar gran parte.

 **- _"¿Qué puedo hacer?"_** _-_ la voz de un niño se hizo presente. Una voz desconocida para la mayoría de esa habitación.

- _" **no quiero que mueras ¿Qué puedo hacer?"** -_el tono preocupado e inocente hizo sonreír a Soichi, le recordó a su hermanito antes del horrible secuestro.

 **- _"hey, despierta. Despierta._** _-_ insistió de forma amable la voz.

 ** _-"¿Quién eres?"-_** otra voz infantil se hizo presente. Se oia apagada y muerta a diferencia de la amable primera voz. Daba miedo pensar que un niño pequeño tuviera ese tono de voz.

 ** _-"no puedo decirle como me llamo. Papa se molestara si se entera que estuve aqui. ¿Qué le digo? piensa… ¡lo tengo!… tres. piensa en tres cosas para seguir adelante. piensa en tres cosas para irte a casa, pensar te ayudara a mantenerte con vida"._** _-_ la amable persona le dijo esa motivación para seguir adelante. El mayor de cabello morado entendió mejor porque Yusaku buscaba tan desesperado a esa persona. Realmente le salvo la vida en el momento de mayor fragilidad.

 _- **en tres cosas…-**_ ahí se corto el audio.

 **-¿ _ha eso es todo? ¿Por qué Revolver tenia esos recuerdos?-_** pregunto ingenuamente Ai. En ocasiones la inteligencia artificial tenia una mente algo espesa y no captaba tan rápido en sus momentos de estupidez. Shoichi dedujo que Revolver talvez fue testigo del encuentro y por eso tenia esos recuerdos.

- **quizá Revolver conoce la identidad de esa persona Yusaku-kun y aun este prisionera-** explico el ojimorado ante el mutismo de héroe de Vrains.

- **si. Tienes razón. La próxima vez que vea a Revolver le exigiré respuestas** -dijo en tono seguro y firme. Dejando satisfechos a sus acompañantes. Ocultando su rostro con su flequillo de cabello. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas en no temblar ante el estimulo de volver a escuchar esa voz de forma vivida. Intentaba sobre todo en creer en las palabras del mayor en esa habitación. Y no lo que su corazón desenfrenado gritaba nublándole la razón tan solo porque le "simpatizaba" ese bastardo.

Le daba las 3 razones mas estúpidas que su lógica podía procesar.

Primera razon: Revolver últimamente se estaba preocupando mas por el de lo que quería admitir.

Segunda razon: en ocasiones, la voz del lider de los caballeros de Hanoi se volvía amable, muy suave y mas cuando le llamaba por su apodo.

Tercera razon: Que Revolver es la persona que con tanto ahínco buscaba. Lo cual sustentaba los puntos anteriores pero no quería creerlo.

No queria ilusionarse en que la persona mas importante para el estaba frente sus narices todo el tiempo. no queria terminar con el corazon destrozado cuando fuera rechazado si era verdad tan solo porque son enemigos. No quería que fuera el por conflictos de interés, quería vengarse pero si lo hacia ¿podría ser capaz de enfrentarse con el mismo empeño? ¿seria capaz de eliminarlo cuando el le salvo la vida? Además, esos confusos sentimientos le abrumaban aun mas, ¿Cómo pudo tenerlos hacia el si apenas tenia una conversación?

tenia que encontrarlo para resolver todas esas interrogantes que quemaban su pecho.

...

una semana. la semana mas larga que el heroe del mundo virtual Link V-rains pudo vivir.

busco en cada espacio a su alcance sin mucho exito. su rutina empezaba desde que salia del colegio, iba con Shoichi un rato para no preocuparlo y después se iba a su casa a encerrarse el resto de la tarde y gran parte de la noche buscando a Revolver aun con la protestas de Ai sobre su creciente obsesión con el lider de los caballeros de Hanoi. Playmaker regresaba cada hora a su zona neutral con la esperanza de encontrar ahi al pelirrojo, sin resultados favorables. muchas veces tuvo que pelear contra algunos caballeros que lo retaban de vez en cuando nada mas para sacarse esa ansiedad en su corazon. el resto del tiempo que tenia disponible pero no podia ingresar al mundo virtual, se la pasaba vigilando las alarmas que creo exclusivamente para detectar el avatar de Revolver si hacia indicios de aparecer en alguna parte.

¿y si Ai logro dañarlo verdaderamente? despues de todo, tomo un recuerdo, pudo haber afectado su cerebro por esa intromision.

- ** _aaaah, Yusaku-sama ¿cuanto tiempo mas estaras vigilando el mundo Link?-_** pregunto Ai en su forma monigote en tono curioso. la inteligencia artificial se habia percatado que su "captor" estaba mucho mas inquieto que otros dias, hasta ansioso y viendo que Yusaku es un chico con temperamento tranquilo al punto de parecer mas robot que el mismo y Robotppy. es una novedad un tanto preocupante.

ante la ausencia de respuesta del adolescente, continuo con su monologo con aire pensativo.

- _ **se que quieres encontrar a tu amigo perdido pero hasta tu tienes que descanzar un poco. te has quedado dormido en la escuela y el trailer de Soichi-san**_ -otra vez mutismo. Ai gruño levemente molesto al verse ignorado completamente, asi que decidió picar un poco a Yusaku como venganza.

 ** _-oi estoy pensando que si continuas asi, todo este escándalo en encontrar a Revolver es una fachada para disimular que te preocupa.-  
_** - **no digas tonterias AI** -  
- ** _aaah, dejaste de ignorarme, me alegro Yusaku-sama. jeje seria gracioso eso, pero seria realmente problematico si te llegara a gustar.-_** sabia perfectamente que se la estaba jugando en bromear con eso. el chico de cabello azul con rosa dejo de teclear ante ese comentario, mismo que hizo que su corazon latiera feroz.

¿a el gustarle Revolver?

 ** _-si ya sabes, es tu enemigo y es lider de los caballeros de Hanoi. tarde o temprano tendrás que eliminarlo. sería un problema que tu estuvieras enamorado de el. ¡seria toda una novela! pero después de todo eres un adolescente, estas en época de descubrimientos y es natural que te llame la atención. aaha siento pena por Aoi-chan y Naoki-kun-_** dijo en tono bajo simulando pena e imaginando como seria el drama que se acaba de inventar con el único propósito de molestar a Yusaku y distraerlo de su obsesión con Revolver.

lo que se gano fue que el adolescente lo mandara a invernación forzada por su osadía pero la semilla ya estaba puesta. Yusaku no negara que si estaba preocupado un poco por el lider de los caballeros de hanoi y mas bajo la posibilidad de que fuera su amigo perdido. un rubor crece en sus mejillas al pensar que el podia gustarle su nemesis. bien, admitia que el tenia su encanto bajo esa prepotencia y orgullo. su avatar tenia unos ojos únicos en todo el mundo virtual, no solo por la carencia de humanidad, sino el bonito color dorado que resplandecia debilmente por la mascara. su forma de moverse, su determinacion y temple. y que desde que se veia con el en las noches, no sufria demasiadas pesadillas hasta no tenia sencillamente. imaginaba como diria su nombre tal como lo hacia con su apodo, por dios incluyo llego a pensar como se miraria sin la mascara estorbara sus rasgos.

se dejo caer derrotado en la silla y levemente asustado.

le gustaba Revolver, esta enamorado de su enemigo.

no tuvo tiempo de pensar mas en ello porque sono una de sus alarmas que indicaban que hubo un avistamiento del pelirrojo de ojos dorados. tomo su disco de duelo y corrió a ingresar al mundo virtual.

...

 **-extrañaba esta vista** -murmuro para si mismo el lider de aquella organización maligna con una modesta sonrisa. Revolver le costo recuperarse del ultimo ataque de Playmaker, porque Ignis esta ocasion tomo algo valioso para el, un recuerdo. no sabia exactamente que pero sufrio grandes dolores de cabeza y mareos cuando logro salir del mundo virtual. no le hubiera importado volver así, es mucho más fuerte que eso si no fuera por su avatar que resulto dañado y requería reparaciones, además, el cuerpo de su padre necesitaba ciertos cuidados adicionales, por lo tanto no mal aprovecho su tiempo.

durante ese tiempo lo uso tambien para reflexionar sus pensamientos y sentimientos por cierto personaje que insistia en entrometerse en sus planes. admitía que le agradaba Playmaker, cuando no estaba en su plan de batalla, es una amena compañía, además, es el chico que considero su amigo y de cierto modo, aun lo pensaba así. por lo menos, eso creyó. hasta que se percato que sus pensamientos se desviaban demasiado del tema de la amistad. muchas veces se pregunto como lucia Playmaker en la realidad, ¿sería un joven hermoso? ¿como seria su nombre? ¿como era su vida fuera del avatar? ¿pensaría en él? hasta que llego a la problemática conclusión que tenia sentimientos amorosos por el heroe de link V-rains, por esa razón era masoquista en volver a su lugar neutral. el tenia la culpa por no logra separar del todo sus emociones por el ojiesmeralda cuando supo que el era el niño que conocio hace tiempo. era un problema serio porque ambos eran enemigos, aun si le dijera sus sentimientos por el, seguramente lo rechazaría por los mismos motivos o en el peor de los casos, no le creería nada.

lo mejor en estos casos, era no hacerle saber sus sentimientos por el o mínimo hasta dar con su identidad y dar con el en el mundo real.

sintio una presencia cerca suyo que le hizo estremer ligeramente asi como el movimiento irregular del oleaje del viento de datos a pocos metros de el. no esperaba ver tan pronto a Playmaker pero mejor para el, asi aliviaba un poco la ansiedad que tenia por verlo. volteo detras suyo en el instante que escucho pasos acercarse.

- **no esperaba verte tan pronto Anon-san-**  
 **-¿sabes quien es la persona que estoy buscando Revolver?-** invadio inmediatamente el chico de preciosos ojos color esmeralda aturdiendo al aludido con esa pregunta. la mirada tan intensa que le dedicaba exigia respuestas.

 **-entonces eso fue lo que tomo Ignis.-** dedujo el ojidorado quedándose serio, analizando si convenía decirle la verdad de una vez o guardárselo.  
 **-Revolver ¿acaso es prisionero tuyo? ¿que le has hecho?-** exigió Playmaker molesto y feliz al mismo tiempo. molesto porque el pelirrojo sabia de la identidad y paradero de su amigo, feliz de verlo de nuevo aunque sea en esas circunstancias. el ambiente se volvio denso para ambos participantes, no habia ningun sonido que interrumpiera, ni un alma que fuera testigo de aquel enfrentamiento. antes de que Yusaku volviera a exigir respuestas, el pelirrojo tomo la palabra.

 **-el está bien Playmaker. su vida cambio desde que tuvo esa conversación contigo. en ese momento, el dejo de sentirse solo y tenía un propósito además de obedecer** -narro Revolver en tono neutro y cuidadoso.  
 **-cuando fueron rescatados, dedico gran parte de su tiempo en saber quien eras para encontrarte pero le fue imposible, era un niño para ese entonces y sus habilidades no estaban tan desarrolladas como hoy en dia.** -esto alivio a Yusaku, el saber que su amigo aun estaba vivo y bien.  
 **-¿donde lo tienes prisionero?-** tento en preguntar  
 **-porque seria prisionero de mi mismo Playmaker-**

silencio.

al final Revolver decidió decirle la verdad. de todos modos, tarde o temprano se enteraría. era mejor que se enterara por su propia boca que por terceros que podian torcer la verdad (aunque dudaba que otra persona lo supiera). de todos modos, no cambiaria nada al final. el héroe seguiría odiándolo y continuarían con su enemistad.

lo que no se espero para nada fue que Playmaker casi lo derribara de un abrazo. pasando su brazo izquierdo por debajo de su brazo izquierdo y su otra extremidad encima de su cuello. sujetándolo firmemente.

trastabillo un poco pero logro mantenerse de pie. cuidadosamente puso sus manos en los hombros del joven en sus brazos. es oficial, estaba confundido.  
 **-¿Anon-san?-  
-¡estúpido! ¿porque no me dijiste que eras tu desde el comienzo?-**eso es nuevo, Playmaker nunca decía obscenidades, ni de broma o por muy molesto que estuviera.  
 **-dudo que me hubieras creido-** respondio sincero correspondiendo al abrazo de forma amable. incluso apoyo un poco su cabeza contra Playmaker. su avatar tenia un cuerpo levemente trabajado, firme, se pregunto que tanto realismo le puso el chico a su avatar porque incluso llego a ver unos cuantos bordes de costura en el buzo verde.

duraron un rato asi, abrazados en un ambiente cálido y confortable. Revolver se removió un poco incomodo por la postura e intento tomar asiento en el suelo pero justo cuando hizo un leve movimiento de apartarse, el chico en sus brazos aferro su agarre y gruño en protesta.  
 **-no voy a apartarte, solo sígueme Anon-san-** indico el ojidorado enternecido ante ese arranque infantil. Playmaker suelta su agarre y ambos toman asiento en el suelo, apenas Revolver se acomoda un poco. sin ninguna clase de permiso o pregunta previa, el héroe se sienta en su regazo abrazándolo posesivamente. si no fuera por la máscara y el hecho que su rostro no se tope con el suyo se habría percatado del sonrojo tan marcado en el líder de los caballeros de hanoi, mismo que tenia Playmaker en sus pómulos y parte de sus orejas.

Yusaku estaba en paz. desconectando toda lógica y sentido común por breves momentos para poder disfrutar de la calidez de Revolver. esas voces le decían que no olvidara que el era el líder de los caballeros de Hanoi, que le habían jodido la vida por el proyecto Lost, que en ese momento podría ser una distracción para estar destruyendo el mundo virtual. pero se callaban rápidamente por tres sencillas razones:

primer punto, ese es su espacio, su lugar donde podia estar en paz con Revolver.

segundo punto, Revolver es la persona que tanto tiempo busco y ahora no se permitiría estar lejos de el.

tercer punto: estaba enamorado de el. el simple hecho de que fuera la misma persona que el estimaba tanto, facilitaba mucho su conflicto que estuvo pensando en caso de que fueran distintos.

en ese momento solo quería estar con el ahora que se habían vuelto a encontrar.

- **Anon-san ¿estás bien?-** el pelirrojo de ojos dorados acaricio la espalda de forma suave con la intención de calmarlo, seguramente estaría cansado por la descarga emocional que vivió en tan poco tiempo. poco a poco el héroe aflojaba su agarre y respiraba más despacio, por poco él cree que se había quedado dormido.  
 **-estoy bien Toku-san-** murmuro sin soltarlo. Revolver juzgo por el tono de voz que estaba sonriendo y el sobrenombre que le dio, lo reconforto aun mas, incluso sintió su corazón latir mas fuerte ante la expectativa de tal vez tenía una oportunidad romántica. pero no lo diría tan pronto, luciría desesperado incluso estropearía su avance con Playmaker. Yusaku por su parte se sintió tímido, vulnerable en todo sentido aun cuando no podia hacerle daño de forma real, su espiritu quedaría marcado terriblemente si eso era una jugarreta cruel. afortunadamente Revolver lo trataba gentilmente, comprensivo del porque de su arranque. despacio se separo del pelirrojo extrañando su calor rápidamente pero no podía exponer tan rápido sus sentimientos reales por el, es demasiado pronto. el estar por fin con la persona que tanto tiempo busco y saber que los sentimientos al respectos eran recíprocos lo reflejo sonriendo. sonrió de verdad, una linda sonrisa broto de sus labios acompañada del brillo lleno de vida que apenas pudo igualar el avatar. detalles que no pasaron por alto por Revolver que aumento mas sus latidos pero atino con regresar esa misma mueca.

 **-tendremos que ser mas discretos Toku-san. despues de todo, sigues siendo mi enemigo-** hablo en suave voz Playmaker sentandose cerca de ojidorado, dandose el lujo de recargar su cabeza en el hombro de Revolver.  
 **-eso parece Anon-san. pero aun tenemos este espacio, además de que puedes mandarme un mensaje de vez en cuando si quieres verme** -Revolver no se molesto por el lógico comentario del joven a su lado.

- **Toku-san... mi nombre-  
-no me lo digas. es mejor que no lo sepa aun**-interrumpió Revolver. - **antes moría por saber tu nombre para encontrarte en el mundo real, pero ahora no es buen momento para que me lo digas.-  
** - **es verdad. podrían forzarte a decirlo.-** tenia razón, si descubrían que ambos eran cercanos podrían meterse en líos, no tanto por el desprecio de la gente, eso poco les importaba pero estaban los seguidores de Revolver, si bien el podía protegerlo de ellos, nada garantizaba que estos no podían hacerle daño ante su cambio de opinión. por el momento no tomarían riesgos.

ambos sabían que era imposible que durara su secreto y mucho menos resistir a la tentación de aumentar un escalón mas su relación, que no podía ser pero estaban ahí juntos en un apostura calmada. uno completamente atado en todo sentido mientras el otro se aferraría a lo que tanto había buscado, prometiéndose en silencio mantener su conexión oculta para el resto del mundo.

-.-.-.-.

anon-san y Toku-san son diminutivos a "Anonimo" y "Tokumei" que significa "anonimato".

-.-.-.

no me resisti a hacer la segunda parte de esta pareja. es que es tan canon! a diferencia de otros Ships, que los une una derrota, obsesion, una enemistad bastante marcada. ellos no, los une algo bonito y reciproco.

jejeje ojala les haya gustado y gracias por leer.

see u


End file.
